According to the background art, it is known to combine haptics and audio-visual content to increase the feeling of immersion while watching the audio-visual content. Such a combination of haptics and audio-visual content is known under the acronym HAV, standing for haptics-audio-visual.
MPEG-V architecture is one formalization of the workflow for producing, distributing and rendering HAV content. The MPEG-V standard describes “sensory effects” which includes haptic effects but also gustatory and olfactory effects. The MPEG-V standard proposes a high-level description of haptic effects, which doesn't allow taking into account every human perceptual specificity or specificity of the audio-visual content. Moreover, the MPEG-V standard may encapsulate redundant or useless data, thus consuming too much bandwidth.